une nouvelle vague
by ylg
Summary: Toutes les vagues commencent leur cycle de la même façon, mais nul ne saurait dire dès le départ comment elles rouleront et déferleront. C'est la première leçon que Katara a enseignée à Aang, c'est la première qu'elle reçoit de l'existence de Korra. ::gen::


**Titre :** Une nouvelle vague  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Avatar: the LAst Airbender/Legeng of Korra  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Katara(/Aang) & Korra  
 **Genre :** gen/doux-amer  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Konietzko & DiMartino, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** " _push & pull_" pour LadiesBingo (pousser/tirer)  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post AtLA/pré LoK  
 **Nombre de mots :** ~600

oOo

Katara sait que tout dans ce monde passe par des cycles. Comme la marée monte et descend inlassablement, les gens vivent et meurent, et l'Avatar revient. L'esprit du Monde entier ne peut disparaître.  
Les corps humains, après leur mort, se décomposent et entrent dans un nouveau cycle de la Nature, et elle croit qu'il en est de même pour les âmes. Pas seulement l'Avatar, mais tous les esprits humains aussi, accomplissement des voyages mystérieux et renaissent un jour sous une autre forme.  
Elle ne reverra jamais Aang dans cette vie, mais elle pourrait le retrouver une jour, dans un futur lointain. Dire qu'il était plus jeune qu'elle ! Mais cent ans gelé ont sapé son énergie vitale et il est mort jeune. Un nouvel Avatar est né aussitôt, mais Aang tel qu'elle l'a connu et aimé est mort.  
Alors elle ne le cherchera pas. Elle traverse son deuil, attend que le chagrin s'apaise et que la vie lui donne de nouvelles raisons de continuer. Sa fille vient la rejoindre et la réconforte. Kya est tellement grande maintenant, son petit bébé, une maîtresse de l'eau accomplie telle qu'elle était elle aussi...

Il ne se passe que quelques années avant que le Lotus Blanc vienne frapper à sa porte. Ils ont déjà trouvé le nouvel Avatar, veut-elle la rencontrer ?  
"La ?"  
Korra est née dans la Tribu de l'Eau du Sud, tout comme elle. Ses parents aimants sont très fiers de leur fille... et ont un peu peur aussi.  
"Vous êtes les meilleure maîtresse de l'eau de la tribu entière, du monde entier ; ça coule de source de vous demander d'être son professeur. Elle promet tant !"  
"Même si elle n'avait pas commencé à maîtriser naturellement le feu et la terre également et que nous la croyons naturellement seulement pour l'eau - et elle maîtrise l'eau avec poigne, vous pouvez nous croire ! - nous vous demanderions la faveur de lui enseigner. Acceptez-vous ?"

Katara rencontre une adorable fillette - Korra - qui lui rappelle sa petite Kya au même âge.  
Oh, elle se souvient comme Aang avait été juste un petit peu déçu. Leur fils aîné ne maîtrisait rien du tout, leur seule fille maîtrisait l'eau, et il était toujours le seul et dernier maître de l'air au monde. Il s'amenda aussitôt en considérant que,  
"Mais c'est ta fille ! c'est complètement naturel, c'est bien comme ça. Je serai fier d'elle de toute façon."  
Katara enseigna à Kya et elle fit effectivement leur fierté.

Quant à la petite Korra, sa nouvelle élève, Katara sait qu'elle n'est pas Aang, elle n'est pas Kya, elle n'est pas non plus la petite-fille qu'elle n'a pas encore : elle est sa propre personne, et sa chère petite élève. Elle choisit de lui enseigner par par obligation, mais elle ne pourrait pas ne pas le faire. Elle l'aime déjà beaucoup.  
Elle est une pesonne différente, mais sa première leçon sera quand même la même que pour n'importe quel autre maître de l'eau :  
La Lune et l'Océan, Pousser et Tirer,  
la même exactement qu'elle s'était appris toute seule sans maître, qu'elle avait appris à Aang, à Kya, à plusieurs autres élèves plus tard.

Avec Korra commence maintenant un autre cycle. Quelque chose monte en elle et tire sur son cœur d'en revenir à ce début. Korra est un talent naturel évidemment, mais il lui faut quand même les bases pour construire correctement son enseignement et ouvrir ce nouveau ccyle. Le même début, tant de possibilités différentes encore inconnues, et déjà beaucoup d'amour...  
Quand cette nouvelle vague sera lancée, elle pourra gonfler et rouler de bien des façons différentes, selon sa nature et ses choix. Katara se demande où cela les mènera, comment Korra grandira. Elle veut en voir le résultat.


End file.
